Dieciocho
by GothicBeastGirl
Summary: El 28 de Junio de 2012 ha llegado,y con él,un gran día.Este gran día puede acabar en desastre o no,eso depende del grupo.4 de ellos parecen muy seguros de que saldrá bien,pero solo uno se huele lo peor,cuando debería ser quien menos se preocupara este día
1. Feliz Cumpleaños

¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo, eh? XD Me gustaría decir algo antes de empezar, pero casi nada, muy cortito. Que conforme lo voy teniendo en mente, este fic, va tomando una forma y un camino verdaderamente espectacular. Es como una de esas pelis que son buenísimas y que no lo esperas, que explica a la perfección la vida de una persona, y está basada en hechos reales. Solo espero que no se tuerza el camino que lleva esto en mi cabeza y quede igual de bien o mejor por escrito.

* * *

**Dieciocho.**

_Cumpleaños feliz._

Me desperté el 28 de Junio del 2012. Casi había olvidado que era este día, después de pasar una semana deseando que llegase. El 28 es el día que nací, en el mes de Junio. Y 2012 es es el año en el que se cumplen 18 años de mi nacimiento. Exacto, por fin hago dieciocho años. Adulto. Un adulto responsable y preparado para disfrutar de la vida completamente, sin normas y con derecho a conducir, cuando me saque el carnet, claro...

Me levanté y me vestí para salir con mis amigos. Me iban a preparar una fiesta y la estaba esperando con ansias, aunque no sabía hasta que punto podían llegar. Me sentía tan responsable ahora que tenía 18 años que los demás me daban miedo. Hasta ahora yo, Garfield Mark Logan, alias Chico Bestia, había sido el mayor desastre en la historia de los titans, acabados 1 año. Cuando Cyborg cumplió los 18 se consideraba tan adulto que lo de ser un Teen Titan le parecía muy infantil, y lo dejó, pero seguíamos en contacto. Víctor pasó de ser un chico cuidadoso e inteligente a desmadrarse. Utilizaba su coche para ir de botellón, de fiesta y tirarse a la guarra de turno.

Dos años más tarde Robin, Starfire y Raven también cumplieron 18. Rachel, la primera, abandonó a los titans para unirse a lo que yo llamaba secta y ella "grupo de amigos", de los cuales no conocía el nombre, excepto el de uno que, siendo su novio, no la había besado aunque se moría de ganas de meterle mano. Normal. A mi también me pasa. Recuerdo que hace unos tres o cuatro años tuve mi primera erección al verla en la ducha por un agujero de la pared de mi cuarto. Colgué el póster de nuevo para que nadie dijese de taparlo, cuando lo había puesto porque me daba pereza repararlo. Luego Koryand'r aprendió un montón de tacos, cortesía de los amigos de Rachel y Víctor, y llamaba a todo Cristo "hijo de puta". Robin se puso a llorar cuando se lo dijo. En el mismo año, el 1 de Septiembre Robin dejó de lloriquear, se había convertido en un "hombre". Se había dejado el pelo largo y se había hecho varios piercings. Para su fiesta Víctor trajo porros, Rachel alcohol y Kory se acostó con él. El mejor regalo, si señor.

Después de lo presenciado aquella noche esto me daba miedo. Y más por la palabras de Dick: No solo eres un año más mayor, también celebramos que todos somos mayores de edad. Tras decir esto Víctor aclaró que mi fiesta sería la más larga. Después de haberme negado a fumar, beber y follarme a dos o tres rías más jóvenes que yo Rachel me obligó a cumplir todo esto en una noche, en esta noche. Le dije que era imposible pero ella parecía muy convencida de que no me costaría.

Kory me dijo que ella accedía a "ayudarme" si no lo conseguía, pero Dick se negó (y yo también, que conste). Víctor aseguraba que me traería un montón de tías para que mojara seguro y Dick dijo de drogarlas, porque eso las ayudaría, según él.

Víctor me trajo un planning a mi habitación, con Dick y Kory detrás., justo cuando salía de la ducha.

-¡Eh!

-Perdona.-Dijo el más mayor, riendo.-Mira, el planning de hoy, el de mañana, el de pasado...

-¡Espera! ¿Como que el de mañana? ¡¿Que dices?

-¡Tu fiesta será la más larga!

-¡Si!-Dijo Dick, y tiró de la toalla que me rodeaba para darme con ella, como hacían en los colegios.

Yo la cogí y la devolví a su sitio, muerto de vergüenza. Kory había intentado ver algo, pero estoy seguro de que no vio nada, porque aún estaba vivo y de ser así Dick me hubiese matado. Últimamente tenía cara de... viciosa, la verdad.

-Insisto en que si quieres puedo ayudarte si no consigues tu propósito de esta noche.

-N-no, g-gracias.-Dije, asustado. Agradecí que Rae no estuviese allí, porque si que hubiese muerto de pánico y de vergüenza literalmente.

-Pues vístete, que vas a saber lo que es ser adulto.-Me dijo Víctor, guiñándome un ojo, divertido, y entonces se fueron cada uno por su lado.

Estaban más emocionados que yo, por lo visto, quizá porque ellos ya sabían como se lo iban a pasar, pero yo no sabía nada. No sabía que clase de concepto tenían ellos de ser mayor de edad o porque se habían convertido en esto, pero yo no tenía el mismo pensamiento, de momento. Me daba miedo ser como ellos, pero en el fondo veía que lo pasaban bien y que nada iba mal, así que esperé a probar la sensación para poder juzgarlos. Mientras me vestía, iba pensando en la forma de comportarse de mis amigos. Como habían llegado hasta ese punto, con lo que ellos habían sido. Quizá alguna mala influencia, juntándose con el factor "pringao". Ya se sabe: ¿Ese? Ese es un pringao. No sabe divertirse y no ha besado a una chica en su vida etc... Los típicos insultos y burlas que hacen a uno querer ser "guay" y meterse de todo en el cuerpo para ir tan puesto como los otros y que piensen que eres como ellos.

Salí de mi dormitorio y me fui al salón. Se me había hecho medio día, como siempre, la verdad, pero quería haber estado más tiempo despierto. Entré y Rachel estaba allí, como siempre, con su "chico". Me senté con ellos.

-Hola Rae. Karl...-El nombre de él admitiré que lo pronuncié lo más seco que me salió del alma. Desde que salía con ella lo odiaba, es decir, desde que lo conocía. Me alegraba de que no la hubiese besado, porque ella no se dejaba, pero odiaba saber que pensaba de una manera tan sucia en ella. Como ya dije antes, ella me provocó mi primera erección, que tiempos aquellos, pero nunca pensaba en meterle mano y aprovechar el momento perfecto en el que estuviésemos solos para cepillarmela. Lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, y el día menos pensado le cortaría la cabeza, pero eso es un tema a parte.-¿Que tal estás?-Le dije a ella.

-Muy bien.-Respondió, mirándome, sentada muy pegadita a ese cerdo salido degenerado y cochino.

-Y que lo digas-Añadió él, y empezó a toquetearla, subiendo las manos desde las caderas hasta que Rae le dio un golpe en la mano, poco antes de que llegase a su pecho.

-No, Karl.-Le regañó.-Yo era el más feliz del mundo y por dentro me estaba descojonando.

-Estoy deseando que empiece tu fiesta.-Me dijo Karl, y noté su desagradable aliento de alcohólico, cuando ella se levantó del sofá.

-Ah, que tu vienes. No tenía ni idea.-Le dije.

-Si. Con suerte la emborracho y por fin...-Dejó ahí la frase, pero aunque no habló sus gestos me lo dijeron todo. Era desagradable hasta la saciedad. No sabía como Rachel podía salir con él. Tenía mi propia teoría, basada en la pena y la compasión.

-Mucha suerte.-Le dije, con la más falsa de mis sonrisas, deseando largarme de allí.-Hasta luego.-Me levanté rápido y casi corrí hacia la puerta.

-A ti también. Ya me han dicho que hoy te estrenas.-Dijo entre risas. Me paré en seco y me di la vuelta, mirando a Rachel. Ella también me miraba, y parecía muy apurada. Me di la vuelta y me fui.

Estuve casi una hora dando vueltas sin saber que hacer. Hasta que me topé con Dick en la calle. Si no llevaba 20 botellas de diferentes grados de alcohol, cada cual más alto, no llevaba ninguna.

-¡Ay! ¡Eh! Garfield, vamos. Es tu fiesta y tienes que venir tu, si no no tiene gracia.

-Ya. Verás-dije con timidez, algo nada propio en mi.-No me apetece celebrar mi cumpleaños así. Preferiría algo tranquilo, sin mucha gente y con menos... cosas... de estas.-Dije, cogiendo una de las botellas y mirándola con extrañeza.

-o.o -.- o.o -.- E-estás loco, ¿verdad?-Peguntó.

-No.-Vi su cara de decepción. Había estado preparándola desde hacía un mes atrás, asegurándose de que nadie tenía planes para que pudieran venir, y se habían molestado en organizarlo todo. Recordé lo mal que me sentó que Rachel rechazara mi fiesta de cumpleaños, y no iba a hacer lo mismo.-Es broma, Dick- Dije riéndome.-Claro que va a haber fiesta. Vamos.-Le puse una mano en un hombro y nos fuimos hacia donde sería la fiesta.

Caminamos durante un buen rato, cargados de botellas. Llegamos a una especia de almacén en ruinas muy alejado de la ciudad. Era el mismo lugar donde se celebró una fiesta cuando yo tenía aproximadamente 10 u 11 años. El día que vino Blackfire.

-¿Es aquí?- Pregunté.

-Si. Te gusta, ¿eh? Si ya lo sabía yo. Recuerdo que a ti te gustaba Black, así que elegí este sitio para recordar viejos tiempos.

-¿Lo elegiste tu? ¡Vaya! Muchas gracias, Dick.-Dije, más angustiado que antes. Ese sitio me daba mala espina. Era el tipo de lugares donde si se hacia una fiesta habían problemas o se acercaban camellos y drogadictos a pillar y vender.

-Venga, entremos. Tengo la llave.-Dijo, al parecer muy orgulloso de si mismo.

-Si, entremos.-Fue lo último que dije antes de seguir a mi amigo el de la coleta y entrar en aquel recinto oscuro, sucio y peligroso.

-Me aseguré de limpiar los baños.

-¿Los limpiaste? Tío, lo tuyo era obsesión con la perfección, pero que siga ahora es como una enfermedad.

-No, es para prevenir las infecciones.-Mi cara se quedó con la típica expresión de estar dando matemáticas, la de "no entiendo ni jota".-Se supone que hoy te estrenas, así que, como aquí no hay camas y no lo vas a hacer en la azotea y las chicas son muy limpias y pudorosas...

-¡¿Pudorosas? ¡¿Llamas pudorosas a las chicas que ven a un tío que no conocen de nada y ya quieren follárselo?

-Ahora eso es lo normal... Lo que te estaba diciendo-Puso cara de, no me interrumpas que esto es serio.-que como ninguna querrá hacerlo en un sitio sucio lo limpié para que pudieras tener el polvo asegurado. Por cierto, límpialo cada vez que termines para cuando venga el siguiente.

-¿Tu también tienes intención de hacerlo aquí?

-No, lo digo para cuando venga el siguiente polvo.-Me guiñó un ojo.-Sé que eres un animal de fiesta. Así que confío en que aguantes varios polvos seguidos.

-No creo que pueda.-Dije, queriendo cambiar de tema.-No habrá tanta chica sin novio por ahi.

-El novio es lo de menos.-¡¿Con que clase de gente se junta Dick?-Además, todas mis amigas me llevan preguntando desde mi fiesta de cumpleaños que si estabas disponible.

-¿Por eso me acosaban?

-En parte-Respondió, y soltó otra frase rápido.-El caso es que cuando las rechazaste se quedaron un poco chafadas. Les dije que querías reservarte para cuando cumplieras 18, ya sabes, una trola creíble para librarme, y desde que saben que los cumples hoy parecen gatas en celo.-Soltó una carcajada.

-Ah, vale...-Dije, sonriendo débilmente. A cualquiera le halagaría la idea de saber que hay tantas tías deseando montárselo con él, pero a mi me preocupaba. Yo no era así, y ellas eran muy jóvenes. Eso tampoco tiene nada que ver, pero no sería yo el que mantuviera una charla con los padres de cinco tías por haberles hecho un bombo.

Dick empezó a tararear una canción de rock y abrió las ventanas para airear el local. Yo me quedé paralizado, aterrorizado, pensando en lo que me esperaba aquella noche. Mi día se iba haciendo cada vez más oscuro y me olía a problemas. Pero no quería herir a mis compañeros.

* * *

No es por falta de inspiración, que total, escribo igual de mal xD. Es que tengo otro también a medias que me está quedando mejor, de momento y quiero terminarlo. Además de que si sigo escribiendo no quedarán capítulos para después xD. Espero continuarlo mejor y ver que al final queda bien, porque la idea que llevaba en mi cabeza es alucinante, pero será difícil plasmarlo con palabras.


	2. Cuernos

Aqui estoy de nuevo, publicando fics para que los lea la gente y sobretodo la persona que me inspira y me presiona a hacerlos: Espe, mi mejor amiga. Hace ya un tiempo que no hablamos, pero para cuando pueda ponerse en el orde otra vez le dejo esta sorpresita ^^ Te quiero, wapa. Que los disfruteis.**

* * *

**

**Dieciocho.**

_Cuernos._

Conforme pasaban las horas llegaron mis amigos y el capullo de Karl, y más tarde más gente que ni conocía. Víctor puso la música tan alta que incluso yo creía que era un cumpleaños de sordos. Me acerqué a Dick, que se relacionaba con sus amigos, y 3 o 4 chicas de cinco que había, me miraron. La otra mi miró con resignación, y más aún cuando su novio le rodeó la cintura con un brazo. Decidí alejarme y me fui con "Dj Víctor", como se hacía llamar de repente.

-¡Hola!-Dije. Corrijo, chillé.

-¡Hola!-Me miró-Pareces aburrido. No... ¿No lo estás pasando bien?-Puso cara de pedir perdón por jorobarme el día.

-No, lo estoy pasando de puta madre.-Mentí-Solo es que no conozco a nadie, todos estáis ocupados y un camello raro no me deja ni acercarme al baño.

-¿Q?-No contesté. No conocía a nadie con ese nombre o mote o lo que fuese aquello.-Tranquilo, está un poco... loco. Pero ya lo echo.-Y me dejó allí solo, al cargo de la música.-¡Fúmate algo para relajarte!-Me gritó.

-Em... Si, si... Ahora voy... Tu echa a _Cu._

_-_¡Q!-Me corrigió.

Bajé el volumen de la música para oír mis propios pensamientos, pero empezaron a abuchearme y a quejarse y lo subí casi al doble. Víctor volvió.

-Ya está, ya puedes entrar con "tu chica".-Dije, riendo.

-¿Con quien?-Luego comprendí.-¡No! Solo quiero mear, eso es todo.

-Ya, ya...-Siguió riéndose y pensé que era mejor dejarlo, así que me fui

Me acerqué a la puerta y vi a Rachel con Karl. Preferí entrar a quedarme a mirar, aunque quería partirle la cara por intentar emborracharla para usarla como a una muñeca hinchable.

Poco después de entrar, salí para ver si ella estaba bien, pero ya no estaba allí. Vi a Kory, que había desaparecido durante horas. Estaba bailando, muy bien, por cierto. Entré otra vez. Quería estar allí, sentado o de pie, pero lejos de todos. No me lo estaba pasando nada bien, pero tenía que fingir por mis colegas. Oí abrirse la puerta y salí para dejar el baño libre. Me topé con Rachel.

-¡Rae! ¿Qué... Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a verte.-Respondió, con total normalidad, mientras se me acercaba.

-P-pero esto es el baño de los chicos.-Dije, mirando en torno a mi, por si era yo el confundido.

-¿Y?-Me empujó contra la pared.

-Rae... Yo...-Entonces me besó, durante un rato más bien largo.

-Soy tu regalo de cumpleaños, así que no me rechaces.

-Pero... No, jamás.-Se me escapó y ella rió.-P-pero tienes novio...

-¿Karl? Solo me da pena. Yo siempre te he querido a ti.

-¿Te ha emborrachado?

-En absoluto.-Y volvió a besarme, pero mejor que antes. Yo disfrutaba como un crío, como cuando jugaba a voleibol a los 13 o 14 años, que me resultaba relajante y a la vez excitante.

Le rodeé la cintura con un brazo, aún contra la pared, y le puse una mano en la mejilla, acariciándola con suavidad. Me quitó mi camiseta negra favorita y creo que cayó sobre el lavabo, no lo recuerdo muy bien. Me estaba volviendo loco lentamente, y lo conseguía por más que me resistiese. Le besé en el cuello y ella entrelazó sus dedos en mi pelo corto, perfectamente engominado y peinado. Me encantaba que hiciese eso, nunca había sido tan delicada conmigo.

De pronto algo me dijo que no podía hacerle aquello a Rachel. Era mi amiga y aunque la amaba no quería perderla. Pero esto lo había empezado ella y no quería negarme. Estaba confundido. Entonces me vino la respuesta a la cabeza: Karl. Pensé en ese cerdo hijo de puta y en que Rae era su chica, por desgracia.

"Esta es la mía"-Pensé. No se habían besado, no lo habían hecho en dos años que se conocían y, sin embargo, conmigo lo estaba haciendo un segundo después de haberlo pensado.

-Te quiero.-Le confesé, después de muchos años ocultándolo. La sujeté de la cintura y la levanté del suelo. Ella cruzó las piernas detrás de mi espalda y la puse contra la pared donde antes estaba yo, mientras la besaba.

-Yo también te quiero, Gar.-Me dijo, y con una mano se levantó la falda.-Ya sabes que no amo a Karl y que nunca le dejé acercarse demasiado a mi. En realidad estaba esperándote a ti.

Me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo. Me bajó un poco los pantalones, tomando una postura muy incómoda. Cuando se recobró, apretó más las piernas contra mi.

-¡AH!-Gritó. Entonces empecé a moverme yo. Me clavó las uñas en los hombros y me arañó. Me encantaba.

-¿Rae... E-eres virgen?-Formulé la pregunta que tanto me rondaba la cabeza entre gemidos.

-S-si... Más que la madre de Jesucristo.-Bromeó. Sangró, lo que confirmaba sus palabras, pero no me dejó parar ni un segundo.

Una ráfaga de locura me invadió. O eso o había perdido definitivamente el poco juicio que poseía en ese momento. No me creía capaz de hacerlo, pero me moví más rápido, sabiendo a lo que me arriesgaba. Efectivamente, tal y como pensaba, Rachel descontroló sus gemidos, que intentábamos moderar y hacer más silenciosos, pero no quería reprimir mi excitación por más tiempo. Si nos pillaban me importaba un pito, si recibía gritos o golpes de Karl me daba igual y si tenía que partirle la cara y las piernas me la sudaba ámpliamente.

-¡AH! ¡GARFIELD!-Chilló Rae, más fuerte, y arqueó la espalda de placer, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-¡RACHEL!

Mientras seguía moviéndome miré la puerta, que se abrió de golpe y Víctor apareció en el umbral. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y yo paré casi en seco. Mientras el reaccionaba yo me movía muy despacito. Notaba la respiración agitada de Rachel en mi cuello. Ella no miró a Víctor, pero yo no podía apartarle la mirada.

-¡Lo sabía!-Gritó-¡LO SABÍA!

-No... Espera... Cuando yo quería entrar al baño no venía a esto.-Expliqué, sinceramente.

-No digo eso.-Dijo, sin dar importancia a la situación.-Digo que sabía que acabaríais juntos, o al menos haciéndolo. Sabía que había tensión sexual aquí.-Dijo. Se había tomado algo fijo...

-No grites.-Pedí. Rachel se secó el sudor como pudo y yo me pasé una mano por la frente, nervioso. Y noté que yo también estaba cubierto de sudor.

-¡Eh, chicos!-Empezó.-¡Dick! ¡Kory!

La gente empezó a agruparse en la puerta y Dick y Koryand'r se abrieron paso. Nos miraron unos momentos y luego sonrieron pícaramente. Sabía que pasaría algo así. Entonces llegó Karl y, tras un segundo de confusión (o de intentar despejarse de la mezcla de alcohol y pastillas) se lanzó hacia mi lanzando improperios y con el puño levantado. Se acercaron a él para que no me tocase, pero a mi no me daba miedo y ni tan siquiera moví un pie hacia atrás.

-¡Cabrón! ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Eres un hijo de puta!-Con mi madre no se metía nadie, pero Víc me sujetó porque me conocía muy bien y no pude partirle esa cara de subnormal que tenía.

-¡Y tu! ¡Tu eres una puta! ¡PUTA!-Le gritó a Rae, y le escupió, con intención de darle. Pero la mezcla explosiva de cosas que había ingerido le impidió acertar.

-¡EH!-Me solté de Víctor y me dirigí hacia él. Aparté a quienes tenía al rededor y le di una hostia. Entonces empezamos a pelear. Le di un empujón y lo tiré al suelo. AL intentar patearlo en las costillas me agarró la pierna y me tumbó. Giré y me puse encima de él. Si lo mataba mejor.-¡Retiralo!-Le grité, aprovechándome de su desventaja por estar tan colocado.-¡RETIRALO!-Le ordené.

-¡NO!-Seguimos peleando. Hasta que consiguieron separarnos me dio tiempo a cruzarle la cara un par de veces más. Cuando me sentaron en una silla y me dieron agua lo había perdido de vista. Pero pensaba encontrarlo.

-Tío. Mejor que tomes al aire.-Me dijo Dick, y me sacó afuera con él.-Puedo fiarme de ti, ya eres mayorcito. Te dejo solo para que pienses y reflexiones. Mantente alejado de Karl un rato largo... Y te recomiendo que de ella también, no vaya a ser que Karl venga peor de lo que suele estar y la meta en la pelea. O peor... Le clave una navaja en el estomago.

-Siento... Haberos arruinado la fiesta.-Me disculpé.

-La fiesta es tuya, él te la arruinó a ti. No te disculpes.-Me sonrió y entró dentro, dejándome completamente solo en la calle.

* * *

Bueno, la primera pelea del fic. Ya empieza a tomar color, pero he de reconocer que tuve que cambiar algunas cosillas conforme lo iba escribiendo. La idea original no es esta, es mas cortita, pero esta es mejor ^^ Espero poder subir el próximo pronto, pero como se acaban las clases y no tendré tiempo para aburrirme no se si podré xD

Bye!


	3. Drogas

Después de mucho tiempo sin escribir nada me siento con la necesidad de seguir. No me parece bien dejaros con ganas de leer, si es que las tenéis y queréis xD. Así que aquí voy, a arruinar el fic cada vez más xD.

* * *

**Dieciocho.**

_Drogas._

_**-22:17-**_

Vi pasar dos o tres coches por la desierta calle de las afueras de la ciudad. Miré a una panda de chavales pasear, a un hombre con traje y corbata, que seguramente había terminado el importantisímo informe para la reunión de mañana hacía cinco minutos y deseaba llegar a casa y descansar de una vez, y a una pareja. Una pareja joven y feliz, sin problemas, sin peleas, sin terceras y molestas personas. Recordé a Karl, a quien había conseguido olvidar por una vez en mi vida durante media hora entera... ¿O había pasado más tiempo? No tenía ni idea, pero creí que ya había descansado bastante y que estaba muy relajado. Me levanté del bordillo de la acera y me acerqué a la puerta. Cavilé durante unos instantes, pero al final entré. La fiesta continuaba con normalidad. Busqué a mis amigos entre el gentío. Me asomé a la pista de baile. Allí encontré a Kory, y me acerqué a ella.

-Hola, Kory.

-Hola, Garfield.-Me dijo, volteando a verme.-¿Estás mejor?

-Si. Oye, ¿has visto a Dick o a Víctor? ¿Sabes donde está Rachel?

-No. Bueno...-Pensó unos segundos.-Hace un momento Dick estaba conmigo, pero fue a la barra. Salió por allí antes de ir, creo que a hablar con alguien.

-Gracias.-Le dije sin ánimos y me di la vuelta para irme. Me puso la mano en el hombro y la miré.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?-Asentí.-Gar, se que esta no es la fiesta que querías y que estos no eran tus planes. Fue un gesto muy amable por tu parte intentar hacernos felices accediendo a esto, pero tenias que haberlo dicho. Lo siento.

-No tienes porque sentirlo. Solo que no sabíais que quería exactamente y habéis hecho lo que se os ha ocurrido para no dejarme sin nada. Gracias.-Le sonreí y me fui a la barra. Allí reconocí el peinado engominado de Dick y me acerqué a él.

-Hey, Dick.

-¡Ah! Ho-hola. ¿Tú... Tú no estabas fuera?-Preguntó algo nervioso.

-Si, pero ya he...-Vi que estaba con alguien y me asomé para verle.-¿Que haces con él?-Exclamé al ver a Karl.

-¡Eh!-Dick me llevó aparte. Yo no le quité la vista de encima a Karl, quien me desafiaba con la suya, hasta que Dick me lo pidió.-Oye, intento que se calme. Estoy ayudandole a relajarse. Tu eres mi amigo y me fío de ti, se que lo puedes hacer solito, pero este tío va muy colocado. Necesito mantenerlo entretenido hasta que se le pase o se duerma. O-empezó.-Hasta que... se muera por sobre-dósis.

Miré de nuevo a Karl, deseoso de que la tercera opción fuese la acertada. Hasta que ese cerdo no retirase lo que había dicho de mi madre y de Rachel no lo iba a dejar en paz, así tuviese que ir a buscarlo al proyecto hombre.

-Te voy a pedir un favor. Y necesito que me hagas mucho caso, Garfield.-Cuando alguien pronunciaba mi nombre completo y no era Kory era un asunto muy serio.

-Está bien, puedes confiar en mi.-Dick me miró extrañado.-Te lo juro.

-Vale. Víctor y yo vamos a desalojar esto ya. Se acabó la fiesta. Procuraré no tardar mucho. Necesito que te quedes vigilando a Karl...

-¡De eso nada, monada!-Le dije, din dejarle terminar.

-Garfield, por favor. No necesito ni que te pongas a su lado. Desde cualquier punto un poco cercano desde lo tengas controlado. Por favor.

-Está bien.-No podía negarle un favor a un amigo. Y menos a uno que había hecho tanto por mi. Dick había sido como mi hermano mayor todos estos años.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad. No tardaré más de cinco minutos, te lo prometo.-Dijo, y se fue a buscar a "DJ Víctor".

Yo miré a Karl, que parecía dormido sobre la barra. Me acerqué a él para tenerle mejor controlado, reprimiendo mis ganas de matarlo. Estaba bebiendo algo con alcohol. Raro, en sentido sarcástico. Al lado tenía otro vaso lleno. Esto no olía a alcohol. Me llegaba el dulce olor del zumo de melocotón que tenía delante y me extrañó ver un zumo en aquella fiesta.

-Ya te han traído tu zumo, Dick.-Dijo Karl sin levantar la cabeza de la barra. Debía de pensar que Dick seguía a su lado o me había confundido con él de lo colocado que estaba.

Tenía tanta sed que estuve a punto de coger el vaso de Dick y bebérmelo de un trago. Pero preferí esperar a que volviese el dueño de la bebida, que le habría costado su dinero. Pero siempre podía echarle las culpas a Karl... Sabía que me daría cargo de conciencia, pero estaba seco. Cogí el vaso y me bebí el contenido de un trago.

-¡Gar!-Dick llegó corriendo a mi lado.-Gracias.-Dijo.

-De...¿nada?-Dije, muy extrañado, al ver como Dick miraba a Karl, lo zarandeaba viendo sus reacciones y le examinaba la cara.

-Si, gracias.-Dijo, casi riendo.-Tenía que asegurarme.-Comentó, a modo de disculpa.

-Soy hombre de palabra.-Reí, y me fui tras chocarle la mano.

_**-22:45-**_

La cabeza me daba vueltas... Todo sonaba muy fuerte y muy bajo al mismo tiempo... Todo estaba lejos y cerca a la vez y mis pies intentaban moverse simultáneamente... Vi una silla... O eso creo que era. Intenté alcanzarla, pero se movía demasiado y la mandé a tomar por culo. Cuando encontré un sofá o un sillón me tumbé allí y vi al resto de gente y el local moverse en espiral, una espiral sin fin... Cerré los ojos y me noté caer... Creí que estaba a punto de dormirme...

_**-22:51/2:05-**_

_**-LAGUNA**_

_**-2:10-**_

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con las caras de Víctor y Dick. Uno me abofeteaba levemente y otro me soplaba un poco. Asimilé la situación y supuse que me había pasado algo. Quizá estaba en el hospital. Miré al rededor pero no me dio tiempo a reconocer nada. Escuché algunas voces a medias y luego noté un fuerte tirón.

-...al. Ya creía que le había pasad...

-...ríamos echarle un poc...

-¿...mo lo llevamos has...?

-...jame a mi. Creo que puedo c...

-¡...as bruto! ¡Le vas a hac...!

-¡AAAH!-Grité, al notar el intenso mareo que me produjo el que tirasen de mi tan repentinamente. Sentí nauseas y me dolía todo el cuerpo. Estaba débil. De pronto noté una mano grande sobre mi cabeza, que la empujó hacia abajo para agacharme. Temí lo peor. Por mi mente pasó la idea de que estuviese en la cárcel y me hubiese convertido en la "muñequita" de alguien ¿sabe? Entonces supe como debía de sentirse una mujer forzada a hacer "trabajitos con la boca" y me vinieron más nauseas al pensar que podía ser esa mi situación. Pero fue agradable... Fue lo mejor que me podía haber pasado entonces...

Noté un enorme chorro de agua fría caerme encima. Me habían metido la cabeza en el lavabo y el agua fría me despejó por completo, o al menos una gran parte de mi cerebro empezó a trabajar con su habitual normalidad. Lo peor fue cuando noté que algunas cantidades de agua se metían en mi nariz y ya no podía respirar bien.

-¡Ah!-Medio grité cuando me quitaron las manos de encima y pude ponerme recto de nuevo.

-¡Casi lo matas! ¡Te dije que llevases cuidado, so bruto!-Escuché que Dick le gritaba a Víctor.

-¡¿Que querías que hiciera? ¡Al menos ahora está despejado!-Contestó el otro.

Abrí los ojos y los miré. Me vi mojado hasta los pantalones y vi algunas manchas que no reconocí en mi ropa. La verdad, no olían demasiado bien.

-¿Que ha pasado?-Pregunté con voz cansada, frotándome los ojos.

-Tu sabrás, amigo.-Dijo Víctor, girando en mi dirección.-Nosotros levamos contigo diez minutos escasos.

-Si. Y yo no te he vuelto a ver desde que estabas conmigo en la barra.

-Me habré dormido en el sofá. Una siestecita de nada.-Les aseguré.

-Garfield...-Empezó Dick, mirando hacia el suelo. Víctor también miró a otro lado.

-¿Que? ¿Ha pasado algo?-Pregunté. Me asustó la reacción de los dos.

-Pues...-Empezó Víctor entonces, que seguía sin mirarme.

-No puede haber pasado nada grave en tan poco tiempo. Media hora después de estar contigo-le dije a Dick- me tumbé en el sofá porque no me encontraba bien.

-Pues en estas 3 horas no te hemos visto ahí, Gar.-Me dijo.

-¿T-tres...? ¡¿TRES HORAS?-Exclamé horrorizado.-¡No es posible! ¡No llevo tanto tiempo durmiendo!

-Gar,-Víctor me puso una mano en le hombro.-no has estado durmiendo. No te hemos visto, peor no estabas en el sofá. Te hemos encontrado aquí tirado.

-¿Cómo?

-Parece que has estado vomitando.-Me explicó Dick.-Estabas tirando delante del retrete, con la cabeza casi dentro, y había vómito por todas partes. Mira tu camiseta.

Fue entonces cuando identifiqué las manchas malolientes. Puse cara de asco y luego miré las caras de mis amigos. Parecía ser totalmente cierto. Me acojoné.

-Pero yo... No recuerdo nada de todo eso. No... No hay en mi mente un solo momento en el que yo esté haciendo algo que no sea tumbarme en el sofá y después despertar aquí. En medio de eso no hay nada. Está todo... Negro.

-Pues no estabas, Gar. No te hemos visto ninguno de los dos.-Aseguró Dick

-Si, y cuando no te vimos le preguntamos a Kory hace nada, pero nos dijo que no sabía nada de ti. Entonces se fue a llamar a la poli...cía.-Concluyó Víctor, y me percaté de su fallo cuando pronunció la última frase en voz alta.

-¿A la policía?

-Si-Saltó de pronto Dick, bastante nervioso.-Te dábamos por desaparecido, ¿sabes? Pero ya estás bien y te hemos encontrado, así que puedes estar tranquilo.

-_**3:38-**_

Víctor me acompañó a fuera, casi a empujones. Sabía que no me estaban diciendo toda la verdad. Algo había pasado y pensaba averiguarlo. Una vez fuera me alejé de la puerta mientras Víctor me miraba y, cuando entró de nuevo, volví todo lo rápido y silencioso que pude junto a la puerta. Necesitaba escuchar la conversación.

-¿Y ahora que?-Escuché la voz de Dick.

-No lo sé... No lo sé...-Entonces habló Víctor.

-¡Se suponía que tenía que estar con él, joder! ¡¿Como se lo decimos ahora?

-¡Que no lo sé, hostia! Se suponía que... Es igual...

-¡NO! ¡No es igual! ¡La hemos perdido! ¡¿Eso te da igual?

-¡No, no me da igual! Yo tenía en mente que si lo encontrábamos a él ella también estaría.

Todo quedó en silencio de pronto.

Estaban hablando de mi, eso lo tenía claro. Pero, ¿ella? ¿Quien era "ella"? ¿Hablaban de una persona o de una cosa? ¿Quizá de un animal? No tenía ni idea de lo que significaba aquello. Volví a poner atención en las voces de mis amigos.

-Tío...-Dijo Dick, en un tono de queja mezclado con desesperación.

-¿Y que hacemos ahora con él? ¿Como se lo explicamos? Le dará algo.-Dijo Víc.

-¿Y si... no le decimos nada?

-¡¿Como no le vamos a decir nada? Creo que nuestro amigo no es gilipollas. Lo notará. Si de repente falta alguien en casa creo que uno se da cuenta, ¿sabes?

-¿Y que hacemos? ¿Llegamos y le decimos: _"Oye, mira. Que perdimos a Rachel en tu fiesta de cumpleaños y no sabemos donde está porque creímos que estaría contigo. Lo sentimos. No queríamos darte este mazazo emocional ni romperte el corazón"_?

-No. Pero podemos explicárselo...

-¿Explicarle que? ¡¿Que hemos perdido a su novia?

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquello. No supe que hacer, como reaccionar o que pensar. Incluso pensé que era una broma o un sueño. Durante unos segundos me quedé en blanco y luego, como un zombie o un cuerpo sin vida, caminé pesadamente hasta la puerta del destrozado local, que recogerían esos dos antes de volver a casa.

Desde las afueras de la ciudad caminé hasta la bahía. Justo cuando llegué empezó a amanecer. Seguramente hasta Dick y Víctor estaban ya en la torre. No tuve ánimos de enfrentarme a ninguno de ellos. Ni siquiera sabía si actuar como alguien que no sabía nada o como si ya me hubiese dado cuenta.

Puesto que no tenía ánimo alguno para nada, me senté en el muelle y me quité los zapatos, metiendo los pies en el agua. Me relajó bastante notar agua fría en mi cuerpo y calmó mi dolor de pies. Lo único que no consiguió calmar el frío fue el dolor que llenaba mi pecho desde aquella noche.

* * *

Terminé xD. ¿Como ha quedado? ¿Exagerado? ¿Mal? ¿Terrible? ¿Intrigante? No importa, lo importante es que no lo haya destrozado más de lo que tenía pensado. A partir de ahora algunos capítulos los contaré por horas, dependiendo de la situación y de lo importante que sea el tiempo en el texto.

Gracias por perder el tiempo xD Bye!


End file.
